Increase of various content, and increase of content of great quantity such as a high definition (HD) content, and a ultrahigh definition (UHD) content causes data congestion to be gradually increased in a network. In this condition, contents transmitted by a sender, e.g., a host A, is not normally transmitted to a receiver, e.g., a host B, and some of the contents may be lost in a route. Generally, since data is transmitted by a unit of a packet, loss of the data occurs by a unit of a packet. Accordingly, since the receiver cannot receive the packet due to the loss of the data, it is impossible to identify the data in the lost packet. Therefore, it causes deterioration of audio quality, degradation of video image quality or an image breaking, an omission of an insert title, a loss of a file and the like making an inconvenience for a user. For reasons of the above description, a method of recovering the loss of the data occurring in the network is required.